creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Doli Soul
It was a quiet day on January 6th, 1999. Doli opened her eyes, when she heard the wind loudly hitting her window. She got up and put on her black dress, unbuttoned yellow sweater, white stockings and black shoes. Doli went downstairs, but her father wasn't in the kitchen. She found her father, Daniel, in his workshop, working on a doll. The numerous dolls placed in the room always seemed to be staring at Doli, and this made her feel uneasy, so she usually stayed out of the workshop. She and her dad said good morning to each other and then Daniel kissed his daughter's cheek and Doli left the house to go to school. The school day went normally. She didn't have any friends, because she was socially unskilled and had no idea how to act around other kids. Her long, curly black hair, bright grey eyes, pale and silky skin and red lips looked almost too perfect, which probably made some of the kids to feel jealous. She always got along well with adults, though. They were charmed by her quiet and mature attitude; however, she liked to be alone, so she didn't chat much with anyone. Doli's mother died, when she was little from a bad heart condition that Doli herself had, too. After she lost her mother, she didn't smile or cry much. She became cold-hearted and barely showed any feelings. Doli would play with her own life by setting things on fire, or by cutting herself with something sharp. She and her father moved around a lot. When she first entered the school, when they moved to their current town, many people immediately hated her. They either didn't like her attitude, or they would just be jealous of her looks. Doli loved reading stories ever since she was little. Her mother would always read her bedtime stories before she went to sleep. After school she went to the library to pick up some books, since she had nothing better to do. She looked around and saw a book that she liked on the top shelf. When she was trying to reach it, it dropped on the floor and to the other side of it. She went around the shelf, and saw a boy with brown hair and green eyes picking up the book. He looked at Doli and asked with a kind smile: Did you drop this? Without an answer Doli slowly took the book from the boy's hands, and turned around. Before she could leave the boy asked: I've never seen you at school before. Are you new? Doli slowly turned around again and nodded. Pretty new. I moved here a month ago, she quietly answered. Well, then. My name's Craig Yockey. It's hard to make friends when you're new, so let me help you, he kindly said and lifted his hand for a shake. Doli Blair, she smiled and shook his hand. Her hand was pretty cold, but Craig ignored it, since it was really cold outside, anyway. They spent the rest of the day reading books together; talking to each other about pointless things, but both of them still had pretty much fun. When it was six o'clock, and it was the library's closing time, Doli had to leave. Craig's mother owned the place, so he stayed and waited for his mother to be ready to leave. You don't smile much, do you? Will you come here tomorrow, too? Craig asked and smirked before Doli left. I- I don't know. Maybe I will, she stuttered. Doli could feel a little warmth inside her. When Doli went home, her dad was working on his dolls, as usual. How was your day? Why'd you come home so late? Daniel asked. I think I made a new friend. I spent all day with him, Doli answered. Great. Just be careful when you're with him, her father sneered. The next day Doli didn't have to go to the library, because she met Craig accidentally in the school hallway, when he was on the way to the bathroom. Both of them went to the school's library to chat before the next period started. I'm in the sixth grade. What about you? Craig asked with that same kind smile from yesterday. Same, Doli answered. They still had five more minutes to talk before the next period would start. Hey Doli, I think you-'' Craig was interrupted by a girl that Doli knew from her class. Her name was Madison Britt. There was two other girls behind her. ''She doesn't deserve all that attention you're giving her. Why do you never talk to any other girls? Is it because you think she looks better than us? Madison asked and raised her left eyebrow. What? It's because she's new and I know it's hard to make friends, Craig answered with a confused look on his face. You don't even like girls. We know you're friends with her only because she looks better than anybody else, Madison said and her eyes were filling with rage. Shut up, you're annoying me, Doli said and looked at the girls with cold eyes. Madison felt shivers going through her back. Shut up, you ugly pig! She yelled without thinking. But you just admitted I'm pretty, Doli sneered with a smirk on her face. Madison had enough. Her face was red from anger and she pulled Doli up from her dress and hit her in the face as hard as she could. Craig, Madison and her friends were all shocked. There was no blood. The right side off her face just ..shattered.. almost completely. The side of her face had cracks all over it, and one big shard dropped on the floor from her face completely. There wasn't a brain inside her head, it was just completely dark. Then, all of a sudden, a light came from inside the crack. It was white, small and round, beating delicately like a child's heart. It disappeared to thin air. The good part of Doli's soul was now gone. And it all happened so quickly. Doli stared at the girls with a cold look. Her eyes were completely empty. You.... Ruined my beauty, Doli said with an almost echoing, quiet and cold voice. She snapped. She grabbed the shard from the floor beside her, and started smashing Madison's face with it and they both fell to the floor. Her strength was inhuman. The library filled with a blood chilling, insane laughter. It was the first time Doli had ever laughed in her whole life. Craig tried to grab her, to make her stop, but she hit him with her elbow, and he fell on the floor. He stood up and ran away. Madison's friends we're panicking and started stepping back, ready to run, too. After hitting Madison, god knows how many times, she threw the shard away and Madison's face was so full of blood, it was impossible to recognize her anymore. Her teeth were all over the floor, and her eyes were popping out of her head. Doli stood up and turned around. Her face was completely covered in blood and she gave Madison's friends a blood chilling smile. The girls screamed as loud as they could and then tried to run away, but Doli grabbed one of the friends and snapped her neck. She then grabbed the other girl, pushed her on the floor and smashed her face against it. After that she took a chair, that was next to a table in the library, and started smashing the girls with it. She was laughing insanely and after she was done, and made the girls look unrecognizable, she played in the pool of blood and kept giggling. The library was empty now, but after a while a teacher came to check on what was happening. Craig was behind him and both of them were shocked to see the room full of blood and the three lifeless bodies. The smell in the library was so unbearable, that it made the teacher's and Craig's stomach turn and they were ready to puke. Doli turned to look at them and Craig ran away, again. The teacher tried to talk some sense into her, while slowly backing away. Calm down, Ms.Blair. Come with me and let's sort this out, alright? I have no soul, Doli answered quietly, without even fully hearing what the teacher had just said. She ran up to the teacher, and before he could escape, she pulled his arm off of him completely. The teacher was screaming in pain and Doli crushed his eyes with her fingers, making him blind. Then she snapped his neck. She left the library and walked the school hallway quietly and saw Craig at the end of it. W-Who are you? What are you? he stuttered, while shaking from fear. I'm Doli. I'm twelve. Though, I've been twelve since 1976, she answered with a big smirk on her face. Doli ran towards Craig, and before he could do anything, Doli smashed his head to the wall, making him faint. Doli left the school building and headed for her home. When she was home, she quietly entered through the front door, and grabbed a kitchen knife from the kitchen. Daniel was working on his dolls at his room, as always. Doli sneaked behind him, without him noticing, and stabbed his neck with the knife. Daniel fell on the floor, from his chair, and with the last breaths he took, Doli whispered in her father's ear: It's your fault that I am what I am. After her dad was dead, she walked out of the room. With each step she took, she quietly snapped her fingers in joy and giggled. She took a matchbox from the kitchen drawer and set her house on fire. Daniel Blair's Diary, August 10th, 1976. Today it is my 32nd birthday, and I found my daughter dead. No one else knows about this yet. I found her dead in her bed. She probably died, because of her bad heart condition. I don't know what to do..... August 21st, 1976. I can't take it anymore. Her body is in my basement, but it smells so bad I can't even go there anymore! But I just wanna see her beautiful face, just one more time. August 22nd, 1976. I have decided. I'm gonna make a doll, that looks exactly like her. That way, I can see her pretty face anytime I want. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Mental Illness